PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is an upcoming crossover fighting game which is being developed by SuperBot Entertainment in conjunction with SCE Santa Monica Studio and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 3 video game console. It was revealed on April 26, 2012 during the GTTV television show. Gameplay In Battle Royale, up to four players can battle each other using characters from various PlayStation franchises such as ''Twisted Metal'', ''Sly Cooper'', and ''PaRappa the Rapper'', as well as third-party franchises like ''BioShock''. During the game, players damage other players to receive orbs that build up a power meter at the bottom of the screen. Earning enough power allows players to use one of three levels of super moves which can be used to defeat opponents and earn points. Arenas are also inspired by various PlayStation titles, with some areas mashing up two titles into one (for example, a ''LittleBigPlanet'' themed stage which is mixed with [[wikipedia:Buzz!|''Buzz!]]). The game will feature cross-platform play between the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita versions. Controls (left) attacking Sly Cooper (right).]] Here is the default control layout for ''PlayStation All Stars:Control layout * Left Analog Stick/D-Pad:Movement * Right Analog Stick + Left Analog Stick/D-Pad: Throw * X: Jump * Square - Attack 1 * Triangle - Attack 2 * Circle - Attack * L1 - Block * L2 - Taunt * R1 - Item pick-up/drop * R2 - Super Attack * L1 + Left Analog Stick/D-Pad movement: Evading/Rolling Characters Stages and items Along with the host of varying playable characters, All-Stars also comes with a range of items and levels influenced by various PlayStation franchises. Currently there are four stages confirmed at this time, each based on a combination of two games. Metropolis is based on ''Ratchet & Clank'' and ''God of War'', Sandover Village on ''Jak and Daxter'' and ''Hot Shots Golf'', Dreamscape on ''LittleBigPlanet'' and [[wikipedia:Buzz!|''Buzz!]], and Hades on ''God of War and ''Patapon''. In addition there are also four item pick-ups that have been revealed including the Hedgehog Grenade from ''Resistance'', the Gravity Shield from ''Wipeout'', the RPG-7 from ''Uncharted'', and the Spear of Destiny from God of War. Development For more information, see Development of PlayStation All-Stars Marketing On May 1, 2012, Sony announced PlayStation Store Royale Contenders Sale, a PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale sale to celebrate the announcement of the game. The sale includes discounts on titles such as God of War HD, Killzone 3 multiplayer, Sly HD, and more. The sale starts May 2 and runs only for one week. Trivia * This is the fifth game outside of the Twisted Metal series that Sweet Tooth has appeared in. * This is Parappa's first appearance since 2001. * Both Sweet Tooth and Kratos were created by David Jaffe, and this is the second game they have both appeared in together. * This is the third fighting game that Kratos has appeared in. * Instead of blocking, Sly Cooper turns invisible. * This game was hinted at in the 2012 Twisted Metal game. At the very end of the ending credits, a message appears saying "SWEET TOOTH WILL RETURN IN THE FIGHT OF HIS LIFE!" * The Big Daddy that appears in this game is the Bouncer, which is the most famous. * This is the second game were you can play as a Big Daddy. * Sweet Tooth is probably the most gruesome character, while Parappa is the most child-friendly. * Before being officially announced, Battle Royale was referred to as Title Fight. * Sly Cooper can teleport, an ability that has not yet appeared in any other game as of yet. * All of the character are voiced by their original voice actors, with original duologue, with the exceptions of Jak & Nariko. * Big Daddy is so far the only third-party character on the roster. * All characters are mostly based off of their most recent appearance. References Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:PlayStation character Category:Video game characters Category:Fighting game Category:PlayStation character Category:Video game characters Category:Fighting game Category:PlayStation character Category:Video game characters Category:Fighting game Category:PlayStation character Category:Video game characters Category:Fighting game